trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
SurReal Madrid FC
Introduction SurReal Madrid FC are a football club from Bradford, West Yorkshire, England. The club was founded on the 9th of November 2009, by a group of disallusioned City fans alongside a group of Spanish fans who had settled in the area, as the "3rd" side in Bradford behind both City & Park Avenue. The club is known to it's fans as "The SurRealists". They play their games in the South-West of the City at the Estadio Horsfall (currently known as "The Earlsborg Stadium" due to sponsorship rights taken at the beginning of Season 18), which is within half a mile of Park Avenue's own Horsfall Stadium. The club began in Division 7 Group 622 of the English TM Pyramid system and now, in their 2nd season (TM Season 18) the club is plyed it's trade in Division 6, Group 208, more commonly known as Division 6.208. Due to finishing 2nd in Season 18, they will play in Division 5.70 during Season 19. Season Progression Season 17 The club entered into Division 7.622 for their first season in TM and participated in the final 10 league games of the season. Winning 7, drawing 2 and losing only the penultimate game of the season, a 4-0 defeat at Wooooooooooo. At the end of Season 17 the club announced 2 awards, the Club Player of the Year, nominated by the club board and the Fans Player of the Year, which is nomitated by the fans. The Clubs POTY was Edgar Wills, the Divisional POTY was Bob Walsh and the Fans POTY was Andy Cahill. The club finished top of Division 7.622, 4 points clear of FC Gooners and thus gained promotion to Division 6. Season 18 After gaining promotion it was confirmed Madrid would play in Division 6.208 for their 2nd season in TM. The club is aiming for solidarity in it's first season in Division 6, with an outside chance of promotion to Division 5. They also announced that they expect the club to reach Round 4 of the National Cup. On the 26th December 2009, the club announced that current shirt sponsors, Earlsborg, would sponsor the Stadium for the remainder of the season, thus the club has re-named the stadium to "The Earlsborg Stadium" with immediate effect. During Season's 17 & 18 Madrid took part in a 4 team tournament along with Acomb Gash, Avondale Athletic & Jay's All Star Team. The competition, known as Chris Kiwomya's Flying Circus was won by SurReal Madrid, bringing them their 2nd piece of silverware. On Monday the 11th January 2010, SurReal Madrid were knocked out of the National Cup in the 2nd Round with a surprise defeat, at home to Marshy's Magic Men. Despite taking a 2-0 lead, both goals coming from Scot Allenby, in the first 3 minutes, Madrid surrendered their advantage and after 120mins of football the score remained at 2-2. E. Wills & J. Ouaddou both missed their penalties in the shoot-out leaving Madrid with a 6-5 penalty shoot-out defeat leaving The SurRealists to focus on Promotion to Division 5 next Season. In early February 2010, the club annnounced plans to increase the Capacity of the Earlsborg Stadium. The first increase was an additional 1,000 that is due to be completed by 22/02/10. Further increases are planned over the coming months. On Wednesday the 17th February 2010, SurReal Madrid FC announced the formation of their very own Youth side, SurReal Academy. Playing their games at "The Earlsborg Stadium" and sharing the same training facilities as the first team squad. This new venture will give the younger players at SurReal Madrid the chance to shine in a competitive nature. The Academy side, which can feature players of any age as per League rules, begin life in Division 7, Group 605. They managed a 1-0 win in their debut game at home on the day of their creation, unfortunately no match details are available for this game. The Academy side will play 3 more fixtures this Season in 7.605. On Friday 19th February 2010. It was confirmed that the SurReal Academy would be changing it's name to SurReal Madrid Academy. No specific reason has been noted for this change, but rumours persist that it's to cause less confusion to people, and to immediately identify it as part of the SurReal Madrid Brand. It was also confirmed that the Academy side will only utilise players that are between the ages of 16-24. The Board released a brief statement relating to this: "We believe in the progress of this club. Part of that is by bringing in the best talent from around the world, regardless of age & nationality. But we must also ensure we help the grassroots of the game. We have spoken to Manager, Ross McVay, and his Assistant, PatRice Evra, and they have both confirmed that the Academy will faeture no players over the age of 24. They wish to utilise the Academy for our Younger players, to give them a chance of first team football at a competitive level, whilst not risking the future of our 1st Team. We're very grateful to the Football Association for their support in registering our "B" Team, and hope we gain much success from this new feature at such a wonderful club" Also on Friday the 19th February 2010, SurReal Madrid confirmed Promotion from Division 6.208 with a 2-1 win away to Wiltshire Warriors. Wills & Hall grabbing a vital goal each to ensure Division 5 football next Season. The final game of the season was on Wednesdya the 24th of February. Madrid hosted Scrubber Shack, 2nd in the league prior to play, the teams split apart on Goals Scored. Despite a fantastic fightback from 3-1 down to level the game at 3-3, Madrid eventually lost the match 4-3, dropping to 2nd place with Scrubber Shack winning the League Title. SurReal Madrid were still Promoted and will play in Division 5 next Season. Season 19 On Tuesday 2nd March 2010, SurReal Madrid were confirmed to be playing in Division 5.70 for Season 19. Earlsborg have continued with their shirt & stadium sponsorship for another year. From last Season, Marcus Fairchild has retired from Professional Football, the club wishes him all the best for the future. Marcus made 5 League appearances for Madrid. On Friday 5th March 2010, during a home game against Bradford Hotel, A. Marsh broke E. Wills record of 3 goals in a game by scoring 4 goals. Madrid eventually won the game 5-0. On Wednesday 17th March, SurReal Madrid beat Rexall Rovers Reserves 4-2 away, coupled with a defeat for Man78Utd at home to Scrubber Shack means that The SurRealists top the Division 5 table for the first time. Current Playing Squads 1st Team Squad Reserves/Youth Squad *Note* Player Statistics are for all 1st Team & Reserve/Youth Competitions (League, Cup & Europe) Stadium & Facilities Honours Competition History 'Season 17' Division 7, Group 622 - ''Winners'' National Cup - ''Not entered'' 'Season 18' Division 6, Group 208 - ''2nd place '' National Cup - ''2nd Round'' Chris Kiwomya's Flying Circus (Friendly League) - ''Winners (also involved Acomb Gash, Avondale Athletic & Jay's All Star Team)'' 'Season 19' Division 5, Group 70 -''' Not yet finished '''National Cup - Not yet entered Player History 'Season 17' Club Player of the Year '- 'Edgar Wills (FC) Fans Player of the Year - Andy Cahill (DL) Division Player of the Year - ''Bob Walsh (DMC)'' 'Season 18' Club Player of the Year '- 'Edgar Wills (FC) Fans Player of the Year - Paul Robinson (GK) Top Scorer (Division 6.208) '- 'Edgar Wills (25 goals in 34 games) Transfers Highest Transfer Fee Received £16.2m for B. Walsh (DMC) on 02/12/09 from Sakata (Division 4.8 Brazil) Highest Transfer Fee Paid £11.6m for R. Rakarov (DMC) on 09/12/09 from HNK K. Novaki (Division 2.3 Croatia) Total Number of Sales 27 sold for £33.8m (as of 23/02/10) Total Number of Purchases 49 bought for £59.1m (as of 02/03/10) *Note* '''Player sales does not include those released on a free transfer Records League '''Longest Unbeaten Streak: 9'' games (Match 34 Season 17 - Match 7 Season 18)'' Longest Winless Streak: 3'' games (Matches 21-23, Season 18) '' Longest Winning Streak: '7 games (Matches 1-7, Season 18) '' '''Biggest Win: 6-0 vs. The Quan United (h) (03/01/10, Match 16, Season 18) '' '''Biggest Defeat:' 4-0 vs. Wooooooooooo (a) (Match 33, Season 17) '' '''Top Goalscorer (Current Season)': 7'' (7 Appearances) A. Marsh'' Top Goalscorer (Full Season): 25'' (34 Appearances) E. Wills (Season 18)'' Most Assists (Current Season): 2'' '(J. Porucznik, R. Hawass) '''Most Appearances (Total): 47'' (E. Wills) '' Most Goals in a Match: 4'', A. Marsh vs. Bradford Hotel (h) (05/03/10, Match 2, Season 19) '' Highest Home Attendance: 12499 vs. Endless (10/03/10, Match 4, Season 19) Cup Biggest Win: ''1-0 vs. Woodsy's Wonders (a) (07/01/10, 1st Round, Season 18)'' Biggest Defeat: N/A Most Appearances: 2'', P. Robinson, M. Mead, A. Cahill, S. Meredith, J. Ouaddou, S. Allenby, A. Croitoru, R. Rakarov, T. Mear, E. Wills, J. Porucznik'' Top Goalscorer: 2 (2 Appearances) S. Allenby Most Assists:'1 (2 Appearances) ''S. Allenby, A. Croitoru, J. Porucznik '''Most Goals in a Match: 2, S. Allenby, vs. Marshy's Magic Men (h) (11/01/10, 2nd Round, Season 18) Highest Home Attendance: 9,385 vs. Marshy's Magic Men (11/01/10, 2nd Round, Season 18) Lastest Round Appeared: 2nd Round, Season 18 Other Most Capped Player: ''No caps awarded at present'' Most Club Appearances (League, Cup & European Games):'' 53 (E. Wills) '' Most Club Goals (League, Cup & European Goals): ''37 (E. Wills)'' Most Club Assists (League, Cup & European Assists): 17 (E. Wills) League Positions Season 17: Division 7.622 (1st- Champions & Promoted- P10, W7, D2, L1) Season 18: Division 6.208 (2nd- Promoted, P34, W22, D4, L8) Season 19: Division 5.70 (1st- P7, W5, D0, L2) Cup Progression Season 17: Did not enter Season 18: 2nd Round Season 19: Not yet entered Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs